Chasing Love
by Crowned Black Hearts.pub
Summary: Jack falls head over heals for a pirate Captain and he is determend to have her. JackOC [Rating might go up for later chapters]
1. The Masquerade Ball

Chapter One

"Come on Jack, it will be so much fun!" said Elizabeth as she helped Will pull a reluctant Captain Jack Sparrow to her fathers ball room.

"I dunno luv, Masquerade balls aren't really my thing." He argued for the hundredth time.

"Could you at least stay a fourth of the night?" asked Will as they stopped in front of the large doors. Jack sighed, he had been defeated.

"Alright but only for the beginning savvy?" So they proceeded into the large room. Couples danced to music, some with and some without masks. There were many round tables at the sides of the room that had bottles of the best wine and food one could find.

"Jack I want you to meet someone." Said Elizabeth as she pulled him to a table with a single person. His eyes meet one of the prettiest women he ever saw.

She had large long curls of black; her eyes were covered by a black mask making her look mysterious. Her dress was black as well but her lacings were a bright red. The sleeves were short and off her shoulders.

When the stranger saw Elizabeth she smiled and immediately got up and hugged her.

"Liz! It's been too long!" she shrieked as Elizabeth pulled away.

"Well you're always off on your adventures so I never really get to see you." At this Jacks eyebrows rose.

"Adventures?" he questioned.

"Oh right!" said Elizabeth, now remembering Jack was there. "Jack this is one of my friends, Captain Isabella Parise." She smiled at him as he kissed her hand. Quite gentlemen like for a man like him.

"And what would your full name be Jack?" she asked, locking eyes with him. Jack now noticed her eyes were almost as dark as her hair with a hint of brown. He was just about to answer when the orchestra began to play a new song.

"How 'bout a little negotiation, for my name?" Isabella cocked an eyebrow.

"A negotiation for your name?" she questioned in an unbelieving tone.

"Aye, I'll give ye my name if you give me a dance." She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

Out on the dance floor they went then. As Jack expected, she new what she was doing. So was he but this Isabella did not expect.

"You're surprisingly good at this." She commented. Jack put on one of his trademark smirks on.

"Thank ya lass, you're not so bad yourself, but I think we could get a 'lil closer no?" Before she could even respond he pulled her right up to his chest. Then kept on dancing, looking strait into her lovely eyes.

"So," she started, "since I'm holding up my part of our negotiation I suppose you should do yours."

"Right you are luv." He said, and then he pulled her into a dip and whispered in her ear,

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service." Before pulling her back up to their previous position and moving again.

"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow? The pirate captain of the Black Pearl?"

"The one and only pet," he responded proudly, "and you must be that female pirate captain of The Bloody Rose."

"Yes I am. How'd you figure that out?" she asked, a little shocked he knew her.

"Well luv, Elizabeth did introduce you as a captain, and the only female captain I know of would be you, or at least the only one worth knowing."

At that Isabella's cheeks grew bright red. This made Jack chuckle. She gave him a death look but he just kept chuckling.

"What pray tell is so funny?" she finally asked. He spun her around before answering,

"That the most feared female pirate captain of the world is actually blushing at my doing."

Isabella was just about to tell him off when Elizabeth yelled, "Jack, Bella RUN!!"

This isn't exactly my best work ever but I wanted to post SOMETHING. R&R plz!!


	2. Escaping to a Swim

Chapter 2

Jack and Isabella both turned to see Commodore Norrington with a few of his men behind him. He looked infuriated and was pointing right at them.

"Those two are pirates, don't let them get away!" he ordered. Jack quickly turned back to Isabella. He grabbed her hand and led her to a balcony that was right above the ocean. He made sure he could see his ship then turned to Isabella.

"Can you swim?" he asked hurriedly. She looked startled at his words.

"Not in a dress!" she answered haughtily. Suddenly Norrington appeared at the doors of the balcony.

"Finally, both of you at the same time in my grasp." He said. Jack grabbed Isabella around the waist and jumped off the balcony into the depths of the ocean.

"JACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" screamed Isabella as they resurfaced and started swimming.

"Well what did ya expect me to do!?" he screamed back.

"We could have fought him, he didn't have that many men."

"He had enough ta win luv."

"Don't you _luv_ me Jack Sparrow!"

"_Captain_, luv, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Isabella glanced at him and growled ferociously.

"You are so infuriating!" Jack just smirked.

"I know, I know." Isabella stopped swimming for a moment to catch her breath. Jack noticed this and went back to her.

"Where are we swimming to anyway?" asked Isabella, finally noticing he was leading.

"The Black Pearl, then I'll take ya to your ship." He responded.

"My ship is in Italy Jack, just drop me off on shore."

"Or I could just drop you off in Italy." He offered. Isabella looked strait into Jacks chocolaty eyes. Jack gazed right into them as they searched his.

"You mean it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Of course luv." She rolled her eyes and started swimming again.

"Please don't call me luv. Just call me Bella, Is, or Isabella" she said as they reached the side of the Pearl.

"Alright luv." said Jack in a whisper.

Kinda short, sorry. R&R!! Thank you to all the people who did, I'm glad ya'll like it.


	3. Happy Reunions

Chapter Three

"Back so soon Cap'n?" asked a bewildered Gibbs, who was still a little jumpy after seeing Jack and an unknown woman struggling to get in the ship.

"Yup mate and I wouldn't mind a 'lil help." Said Jack. He sounded a bit annoyed so Gibbs grabbed a couple of crew members to help as well.

Gibbs held out a hand to Isabella. She took it thankfully and pulled herself on board.

"Thank yo- oh my god." She looked closer at Gibbs. "Uncle Gibbs?" whispered an astonished Isabella. Gibbs looked a little uneasy at first, and then recognition came to his face.

"Bella? Is that you?" she smiled, laughing a little bit.

"Yes it is, it's me." Gibbs face broke into a smile. Then he picked her up and twirled her around. He set her down, laughing all the while.

"Good heavens child." He said looking her over. "Well, you're not really a child anymore are ya?" Suddenly they heard a small cough.

"Not to interrupt this lovely 'lil ol' moment, but, might I suggest you move to my cabin to get dry." In moments they were in Jacks cabin. Isabella let out a small 'oomph' as Jack threw her a white blouse and brown breeches. She looked at them more carefully and saw the shirt was very low cut.

"Jack do you have anything that's not so low cut?" she asked. He smirked and responded, "Believe me luv I could give you much worse." At this she shut her mouth. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm goin' ta check on the crew," he said hugging Isabella one last time. "Ya two get changed and try ta stop fighting." Jack mimicked him, which earned him a hit on his arm from Isabella.

"Well luv I suppose you'll need help out of that dress." He said a mischief smile on his face.

"Only with the laces on the back and my corset." She said through gritted teeth. This was going to be a long voyage to Italy.

Extremely short I know. I PROMISE the other chapters will be longer! R&R!!


	4. The Fight

Chapter 4

_Damn she's beautiful! _thought Jack as he finished with her dress and moved on to her corset strings. _But if I touch her I'm dead. _

Suddenly he was sparked by some realizations. Isabella had no weapons. He had his own effects in their usual spot (hung in his closet) where she couldn't reach them.

Jack grinned, and froze his hands on the laces. Isabella noticed immediately, and she didn't take it as a good sign.

"Jack?" she cautisly whispered, "What is it?" He coyly leaned down to breath in her ear. He smirked as goose bumps rose on her neck.

"Oh nothing of much consequence." he breathlessly whispered back.

Jack glanced at Isabella's face, her eyes had closed. So he took this time to admire her since she was no longer hidden beneath her dark mask. It was completely angelic. And her lips were so kissable . . .

"Jack?" she said, breaking him from his musings. Her gentle eyes opened again to stare into his. "Hurry up." she said, returning to her normal tone.

Jack was barely fazed though. Her merely stated, "What ever you say darl'n," and moved back a bit as if to go back to his previous work. But instead he leaned back in and ran his tongue along the rim of her ear. A load moan escaped her lips.

"Jack what are you doing?" asked Isabella nervously. Jack stopped licked her ear.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Isabella immediately grabbed Jacks shirt and pushed him outside. Then slammed the door in his face. She had just gotten her corset and chemise off when Jack started banging on the door.

"Oi, Isabella open up!" came his muffled voice.

"No!" she yelled back as she slipped on the brown breeches.

"Isabella open this door NOW!"

"Oh hush up I'll be out in a minute!" She pulled on the white shirt, which went off the shoulders then grabbed the brown corset. As she tied the strings in the front she noticed it pushed up her breast a bit more than she would have liked. But of course it was Jack who gave it to her.

"Isabella!" yelled Jack once again. She rolled her eyes and opened the door for him. He walked right in and locked the door. She sat down on his bed as he walked to stand in front of her. There was a hint of anger on his face.

"Why did you shove me out?" he questioned.

"I had to change, so I decided that instead of dealing with you in the room I'd just kicked you out."

The anger on Jacks face increased. He leaned in closely to Isabella's face until they could feel each others breath and see only each others eyes.

"Well seeing as I amt the captain of this ship you will respect me. And fallow my orders." Now Isabella started to get mad.

"May I remind you that I am also a captain, there for you should be just as respectful with me." Jack came even closer to her, right up until their noses touched.

"I'll have to work on that then." Isabella's heart sped up as he slowly began to close his eyes, his hand softly caressing her cheek.

He barely even got touched his lips to hers as she pulled away and ran to the door as if the devil himself was chasing her. But not before a very confused Jack beat her to it just as she got it unlocked. She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Move Jack." she demanded.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Just let me go."

"Isabella I am not letting you out of this room until you tell me why you just ran when we got a bit . . .friendlier." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jack please move or I'll be forced to make you move." Jack still didn't budge. He just kept his chocolate eyes on her. She sighed.

"Alright then don't say I didn't warn you.." and with that she delivered a mighty punch to his stomach. As he doubled over in pain Isabella ran out on deck.

Just as she was about to go below Jack came storming out of his cabin, clutching his stomach. He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled, catching the whole crew's attention.

"Me?" she retorted, "What about you? What gave you the impression that you could kiss me when you feel like it?"

"Oh as if you didn't want me to."

"I didn't!"

"Then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Because I . . . oh . . . I don't know!"

"I think I do. You darl'n, are scared." Isabella was dumfounded. Shock showed clearly on her face. But somewhere in the depths of her surprise was a hint of fear that Jack was talking about.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're scared. Scared of falling for me and me falling for yo-" The crew sucked in their breath as Isabella's hand connected with their captains cheek. She panted heavily as she tried to hold back tears,

"I'll never fall in love with you." she half whispered before pulling free of Jack's grasp. Taking one last look at him she ran down to the galley. The crew averted their eyes from her retreating form to Jack. He had a look of shock on his face but sadness in his eyes. Holding his now stinging cheek, he slowly walked back to his cabin.

"What are you dogs star'n at? Get back te work the lot a ye!" ordered Gibbs. He sighed deeply then went after his niece.

OMFG I am soooooo sorry this took so long to update! But I had the worst writers block, as well as a trillion ideas for stories and such. I will be posting a new story soon. I think Jack was slightly OOC in this chapter and they hit it off pretty fast but oh well. R&R!!!!

P.S. SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Life Stories

Hello!! Guess what?! My writers block is gone! WOOO HOOO!!! Everyone claps loudly thank you, thank you no autographs please. Well here's chapter five. Chapter six is under construction. The next few chapters may not be too good since I just got rid of my writers block, but oh well.

Chapter 5

It had been about a month and Isabella was starting to fall into a routine on the Black Pearl. Every morning she would detangle herself from Jacks arms, which somehow always ended up around her overnight. Then she would dress and go take over the helm. Jack, in an attempt to get her to warm up to him, had decided she could have some of her Captaining privileges on his ship as long as he was still the one with more authority.

When Jack woke up Isabella would help Owen, the ships cook, prepare meals. Owen had shoulder length red hair, which was usually tied in a ponytail, and laughing green eyes. Since he sometimes worked in the rigging he was well muscled and tan. Though he was good looking, Isabella preferred Jack, which she would never admit to anyone especially Captain Jack himself. She had managed to repel most of Jacks attempts to seduce her, but still she found herself giving in to him more and more. Isabella took the offered knife from Owen and began chopping up the carrots for stew.

"So how long have you been a captain?" he asked with his strong British accent.

"Well," started Isabella, "My father was a pirate himself."

"And by the looks of you I'm guessing he was either Italian or Spanish."

"You're right! He was Hispanic but my mother was Italian." she said, impressed. "How'd you know?" He shrugged.

"I'm just amazing that way." Isabella laughed and hit him playfully.

"Any way, he taught me everything I know about fencing and pirating. Even my mother taught me a few things." She paused to dump the carrots she had been cutting into the bowling pot in front of Owen. "Then my mother passed away when I was sixteen," she started gathering a few ingredients from various cupboards, "so my father decided I should go live with him on his ship instead of on land where my mother and I lived." Owen let Isabella stir while he inserted the ingredients she had set out.

"Then he died when I was twenty three, so I inherited his ship, along with a mansion and a house in Italy. Gibbs helped me so much at that time. He use to be my fathers first mate, but then he became mine. And until I finally managed to control the ship by myself he stayed with me." Isabella turned to him then said sarcastically, "And that's my pathetic little story, your turn." Owen let out a deep laugh.

"Well you most certainly have an interesting past compared to mine." he shooed her to seat so he could stir for a while.

"Oh come one Owen!" He sighed and rolled his eyes, adding a few more spices to the stew.

"Alright, alright! I grew up with my mother and father in the country side of England. My father use to teach me how to fight and tend the farm while my mother would teach me how to cook. Mind you! My mum could cook up a storm." he shook his head at the thought. "There were seven of us total and still she could get our supper on the table in under an hour." Isabella giggled, imagining a woman version of Owen scurrying around a kitchen. He took a sip of the soup then put a lid over it.

"When I was fifteen my parents thought it was time I set off by myself so I packed my bags and rode by horse to the nearby docks. The next night I met Captain Sparrow. He offered me a job as the ships cook and I accepted. So, here I am." Isabella let the words sink in.

"So you met Jack in England?" she asked.

"Aye," he answered, "He had just inherited the Pearl about three years before," at Evangeline's surprised look he added, "I'd say he was about twenty then."

"How old is he now?" she asked curiously, "that must have been years ago!" Owen laughed loudly.

"The Captain isn't as young as he use to be." They both turned at the sound of footsteps coming.

"What do you mean 'not as young as I use to be'?" asked Jack suspiciously, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing." said Isabella, giving him a wink then going upstairs. Jack shot Owen a suspicious glance before going after her. He reached the deck just in time to see her disappear into his cabin. _Hopefully__** our**__ cabin soon enough_, he thought with a smile.

Jack listened on the other side of the door before going in. Hearing silence, he stealthily opened his door and stepped inside. Isabella had her back turned away from him to his bookshelf. Jack quietly sneaked up behind her. She squealed with surprise when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack!" She gasped, relieved, she smacked his arm, "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, darl'n." he said, "but I just love hearing ye squeal. If ye catch me drift." Isabella could feel her cheeks burn,

"Let me go." she commanded.

"No." Jack leaned in closer, so that when he spoke their lips touched, "Persuade me." he saw unmasked fear creep into her eyes before she pulled away from his grip and ran back out the door.

I've decided not to make Jack speak so 'piraty', since he really doesn't. Also I was thinking about changing Isabella's name to Evangeline Lovett. So everybody cast their votes please!! Thx R&R!!

keep her as Isabella Parise

change her to Evangeline Lovett


	6. Isabella Bites Back

Can it be? Is it? No . . . another chapter!!! Oh my goodness I am so proud of myself. This chapter may not be one of my most exquisite work but… oh well. Please tell me if you have any great ideas tell me. R&R!!!! By the way everyone give Myri78 a pat on the back for giving me a great idea;)

----------

Chapter 6

Isabella sat up in the crows nest, looking up at the numerous twinkling stars up above. She couldn't believe how weak she had been acting towards Jack lately. If he had been any other man, he would've already been missing his 'two best mates'. But he wasn't just any other man. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. No matter how vexing he was she was still awed by him.

"Isabella?!" _speak of the devil. _Isabella leaned over the edge of the nest until she could see Jack himself standing far below her.

"You called?!" she yelled back.

"Aye, dinners ready. Hungry?"

"Starved! I'm coming down now." Isabella started climbing down from the crows nest. She glanced down to see Jack staring at her backside with a large smirk on his face. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Like what you see?" she called down mockingly, as she reached the deck.

"You don't know just how much, luv." She was suddenly hit by a brilliant idea. "Ouch!" (Just kidding;) It was time to get her revenge. Isabella stepped closer to Jack so they were only a hands length apart. Jacks' smirk immediately dropped from his face.

"Just remember," she said leaning in even closer to him, "You can look," only a breath laid between them, "But you can't touch." Jack cursed under his breath when she pulled away and walked down to the galley. He begrudgingly fallowed her, a scowl on his face. Isabella smiled to herself as she sat down next to Jack.

"Here you go Bella." said Owen, setting down a steaming bowl of stew in front of her. She thanked him then started eating, chatting occasionally with the crew.

All the while Jack idly played around with his food, his bad mood still present. Just when he thought he had figured Isabella out, she goes and does something that apposes his opinion of her. It both annoyed and enticed him.

Jack turned his head just enough so no one would notice him staring at Isabella. Her face was all aglow as she laughed at one of his crewman's jokes. Her loose black curls had been set free from her previous bun, streaming down her back. Even in her simple attire, she looked like a sea siren, ready to sing him to his death. His determination was immediately boosted. He turned to Owen, who had sat down across from him.  
"Owen, do we need anymore food supply?" As Jack and Owen continued their conversation, Isabella could feel a hand on her thigh, more specifically, Jacks hand. But when she glanced at him she noticed he was still talking to Owen. She pinched his hand before pushing it off her, rolling her eyes when it came back.

Deciding to ignore Jack, Isabella turned back to her food. She nearly choked when the hand on her thigh suddenly started to sensually massage her. But Jack seemed completely engaged in his conversation, as if he didn't know about his hands actions. She once again tried to ignore him, her resistance was growing thin. As Jack's hand began to descend down to her inner thigh she immediately slapped his hand off her and moved to another empty spot at the table. She could see Jack give her a small scowl as she left.

"Why did ye move luv?" he asked as she sat down next to Owen, "I don't bite… unless ye want me to." Isabella merely glared at him then tried to finish dinner as peacefully as possible.

----------

Sooo sorry this took kind of long! I've been very busy lately. R&R please! And remember, any ideas that you have for this story give them to me.


End file.
